


I DO

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: seriously,Why aren't they married yet?





	I DO

https://youtu.be/0mxUDIF_jHQ


End file.
